Big City Dreams
by TheMonsterUnderYourBed
Summary: The story of Alice-A fashion designer trying to make it big in the big city-and Jasper-a struggling artist who wants to forget his past and move on. x
1. BiG City Dreams

I was exited, nervous, happy, sad, impatient, like a big ball of emotions.

My Name is Alice Mary Brandon; I'm a fashion designer – well trying to be one anyway.

Back home in Biloxi, Mississippi I always advised my parents on clothes and I would play dress up with my younger sister Cynthia and hold a catwalk to my friends and family. So from a young age I was into fashion. I'd take my designs to all kinds of agencies and I even tried to be on project runway, but they all said the same thing. To young and doesn't know what she wants yet, they told me I would change my mind and move on, they said I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of the fashion industry and that I should try something else.

I briefly considered modelling, but I knew my height would hold me back!

I decided to try my luck somewhere else. So, I packed up my bags and I'm moving to New York. My auntie has a flat she doesn't use there so she's letting me have it.

My hands fiddled with the hem of my dress – which I made myself – as I stared out the window where the breath taking site of New York greeted me. I bit my lip.

"Calm down love, we're almost there." Tom – the taxi driver – said.

Tom was so nice, we talked about ourselves on the trip. Tom was 52 in two months and had a wife and 3 children his eldest daughter - Connie - was expecting a baby soon, he didn't mind being a taxi driver because he loved to travel – he told me about the places he'd been to like Thailand and Africa and I was so jealous, it sounded beautiful. I told him about myself and he wished me luck in the big city.

We pulled up outside a large red brick building. "Here we are Miss." Tom smiled at me. I got out the car and went around to the boot, Tom opened it for me and I pulled out my luggage and a manikin. "Let me help you with that." Tom said taking a big red bag out of my hands. I smiled at him.

_105, 106, 107. _I said in my head. "108!" I said out loud, Tom plonked the bags down near my door. I turned around to give him the money, he pushed my purse down.

"Don't worry about that, just promise you'll keep in touch!" He smiled. I gave him one of my cards with my number on it and he told me I could reach him on his cabs number anytime.

"Good luck, Miss Brandon." He waved as he ran down the stairs.

"See you, Tom!" I waved back.

I turned around and put the key in the door, I took a deep breath and pushed it open. My mouth hung open. _I loved it!_

The walls were plain white and a small kitchen was hidden behind a wall with a large window to the left of it. There was a black and white sofa with a TV in front and a blue patterned rug which matched the colours of the paintings on the wall. Down the narrow corridor was a bathroom and small spare room – which was going to be my sewing room – on the right and a bedroom on the left. I already felt so at home.

I put my stuff in the bedroom and put my clothes in the wardrobe.

I looked out the large window near the kitchen and took in the breath taking sights of New York.

I decided to go and say hello to my neighbours. The couple next door in 107 were newly weds named Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett worked in a local furniture store and Rosalie was an ex-model who now had her own healthy life-style section in a magazine, they're both just a little older than me at twenty five.

The family in 112 were also newly weds, they had a four year old daughter name Renesmee. The parents were Bella and Edward they were both twenty two. Edward helped at his brothers - Carlisle – hospital, and Bella worked at a local café. Carlisle's wife, Esme, looked after Renesmee. Sometimes Rosalie took her for days out.

I didn't get to meet whoever lived in 106, they were out. Oh well, I'm sure I'll meet them sometime soon!

It was only eight o'clock but I was tired after a long journey so I went to bed early. Tomorrow I would explore the city of New York.

* * *

I woke up at about nine-thirty in the morning, I turned the radio on while I got some breakfast. There wasn't a lot in the fridge; I would have to go shopping soon.

"That was Amy Winehouse with rehab, and next up is a new one. It's never shout never – big city dreams." The Radio said. I turned it up, I loved this song. I sat on the window ledge and ate my breakfast with the window open.

When I was finished, I had a shower in the overly complicated multiple selection system. I put on a beige dress with jeggings and a denim jacket with gold heals a ribbon straw hat and some gold accessories and headed out the door.

I walked up the street and around the corner was a café, I saw Bella behind the counter and waved. She smiled back. I turned to find the door when I saw a busker, he had a guitar and was playing _time of your life _by_ greenday_ . I smiled and walked over I put two pounds in his hat on the floor. When I looked up to see his face I was stunned into silence. He was, without a doubt, the most amazing man I had ever seen. He had floppy dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes. I could under his thin grey top he was well built and he was very tall.

"Thank you." He said when I dropped the money in his hat. He had a slight southern accent and his smile was jaw dropping. I simply smiled and walked away, turning a healthy pink colour.

I went into the café and went up to Bella on the counter. She was smiling.

"That's Jasper Whitlock. He lives in out block of flats." She told me.

"He is gorgeous!" I smiled, Bella laughed. She got me a latte and I went to sit down. I looked out the window and watched the world go by. The little bell on the door rang when someone came in, I was to busy looking at a lady with icy blonde hair and a poodle. I did turn when I heard there voice though. The busker named Jasper was at the counter ordering a coffee and talking to Bella.

He turned around and I quickly darted my eyes back the book I had forgotten about in my hands.

He sat on the table next to mine. I tried to ignore him. I couldn't help it, I glanced up under my lashes to see him sketching a picture, of_ me! _

"Hold still." He told me and I turned back to the angle he was drawing me from. "There." He smiled that stunning smile and showed his art to me.

"That's amazing." I said, it looked like a photo. I turned my whole body towards him.

"My name's Jasper Whitlock." He said holding out his hand.

"Alice Brandon." I smiled taking his hand.

"Well miss Brandon, I look forward to seeing you in the future."

_Wow. He wants to see me again!_

I just nodded, that was all I could manage.

He got up and put his guitar on his back and walked off. I heard Bella laugh.

I walked around for a bit longer and bought a couple of items for my apartment, a toaster, a plant and a top that I couldn't resist buying.

My phone rang, it was Tom. "Hello Tom." I said.

"Hello Alice, how are you finding life in the big city so for?" I laughed.

"It's brilliant, there's so much to see!" I said looking around at all the life.

"Yeah it's really something." He chuckled. "Anyway, my daughter Katy is selling a moped and I was wondering if you were interested?"

Oh a moped! But I did buy all that stuff earlier, I was wondering how much I could spare for it.

"I don't know Tom, I mean I don't really even have a job at the moment." I bit my lip.

He laughed. " It's okay, you can pay her back whenever you get the money, I'm sure she won't mind!"

"Really? That's great! Thank you Tom!" I beamed down the phone.

"No problem Alice, I'll drop it of tomorrow for you, do you think you'll need lessons?" He asked.

"No, I used to have one back in Mississippi." I remembered how to ride it, it was my mums she had it when she got married to my father. I died when I was driving to my friends house once.

"Great, I'll see you then Alice. You be careful now."

"I will bye Tom!" I hang up.

I headed back to my apartment, the sun was just setting, I didn't really know what to do. I didn't have enough for a meal out, I thought about something to do and decided I might as well start on some clothes to show some fashion companies. As I opened my door to go in I heard a laugh behind.

"So, we meet again miss Brandon." Jasper laughed. I spun around.

"Hello Jasper." I smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I live here." He pointed to the door behind him. "What about you? What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" He smiled, my hear skipped a beat.

"I live here to actually!" This was amazing!

"haha, that's cool." He said. "So, any plans for this evening?"

"Um not really, I was just going to sketch up some designs for clothes. I'm trying to be a fashion designer." I loved how open I felt with him.

"wow. You should talk to Rosalie next door, she used to be in the fashion industry as well." Without realising I had moved a bit closer to him, I blushed and looked down.

"Yeah I spoke to her yesterday, she recommended a few places to me." I smiled at him again.

"Great. Um so did you want to go grab a coffee or something?"

My mouth hung open a little wider, I didn't really know what to say.

"I mean, you know, you don't have to. I was just wandering." He seemed a little worried.

"No I'd love to, but I really do need to get these designs done." I bit my lip.

"Another time then?" He smiled.

"Of course." I beamed back. "How about tomorrow? I should be free in the evening."

"Sounds perfect." He said in his charming hint-of-southern accent.

I waved as I stumbled through my door. I closed it again leaned against it and smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I has some cool plans for later. It should be good! Tell me what you think thank you! TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **


	2. Totty Rose

I looked in the mirror for the millionth time today, I was wearing my new dress – red and the top and frilly white with polka dots at the bottom – with leggings and some red accessories like my red beret my friend got me from her trip to France.

I shoved all my designs into a folder and threw some of my dresses into a suitcase. I was taking my designs to a fashion company today, _Totty Rose_.

Rosalie had said she new someone who worked there and apparently it was really good. She did tell me to watch out for the owner though. "I'm sure can't be that bad!" I said to Rosalie who gave me an odd look.

I locked my door behind me and turned around almost smacking into Jasper.

"Watch yourself, miss Brandon." He steadied me and I blushed.

"Oh thank you, please call me Alice." I smiled, I was so close to him!

"Okay Alice." He smiled back, he was truly dazzling. "Where are you heading?" He asked.

"Totty Rose, I'm showing them some of my designs today." I waved my folder. He reached his hand towards it.

"May I?" He asked.

I was truly dazzled by him, he was amazing. I weakly nodded at him.

"Yeah…S…Sure." I stuttered holding my folder out.

He flipped through them and I felt embarrassed I looked away for something else to focus my eyes on.

"Wow, these are really something." He smiled at me. "You have a real talent there Alice." He handed my folder back to me.

"Really? Well thank you." I took my folder back and his hand briefly touched mine. I turned a little redder.

"I have to go now, I'll see you around then Miss Bran-oh, Alice!" He waved as he headed of down the stairs.

I gathered myself and followed.

I followed the directions Rosalie gave me until I found a large building on the corner _Totty Rose Clothing designs _it said on a gold plaque by the door.

I took a deep breath and entered the building, behind the desk was a very pretty lady with caramel coloured on the phone.

I stepped over to the counter and waited, she put down the phone.

"Can I help you?" She asked, smiling.

"Hello, I'm Alice Brandon. I'd like to show my designs." I wasn't so nervous, she seemed nice.

"Oh, hello I'm Esme Cullen I'm the receptionist for Totty Rose." She picked up the phone and a shrill voice cam from the other end. "Totty will be here to see you in a moment." She smiled. Hang on, Esme Cullen?

"Are you related to Edward and Bella? Married to Carlise?" I asked, I felt a little rude asking for some reason.

"Why yes! How did you know?" She asked.

"I live in the flat below Bella and Edward, they're very nice."

"They are." She agreed. "Well it's lovely to meet you Alice." She held out her hand. I took it.

A very tall stick skinny lady came around the corner, she had icy blonde hair and a pale green dress with spots on. I recognised her as the lady with the poodle I saw the other day.

"You must be Alice." She said looking at me like she was marking my style, it looked like didn't like it.

"Yes I'm Alice Brandon." I said and stood up straight, I wanted to make a good impression.

"Right, well follow me I haven't got all day." She was so stuck up! I swear her nose was pointed up in the air a little. I stared after her.

"Good luck." Esme smiled at me as I walked off. I waved at her, my nerves returning as soon as she left my sight.

I followed Totty to what looked like her office, The poodle shge was with yesterday was lying in a posh dog bed.

"Take a seat." I sounded like an order. I felt slightly bulky next to Totty's stick skinny waist.

"Now, let me see your designs." She held out her hand and I handed her my folder.

"Have you had any history in fashion?" She asked flicking through my designs.

"Well, not really. I mostly taught myself." I bit my lip nervous.

"We usually prefer you to have some history in fashion." She said her eyes never leaving my designs.

"But, you do have some potential looking at these." She said pressing her finger to on of my pictures.

"Do you have some outfits with you?" She looked at me.

Looking at her face I couldn't really tell her age, she looked like she'd had a lot of face-lifts. I'd say about thirty, maybe.

"Oh, yes." I blinked trying to focus, she raised an eyebrow at me.

My hands were fiddly as I tried to undo the zip. I pulled out my favourite one first, a short dress with lots of flowey deep blue fabrics.

She inspected my sewing, I bit my lip a bit more.

"Stop that, you're making _me_ nervous!" She snapped. I released my lip.

After a minuet of inspecting she handed me back my dress.

"Well, I think I've seen enough for now. Leave your address and phone number at the dek and I will let you know shortly."

I left a card with Esme who assured me I did fine, Totty is just stubborn.

On my way back to my apartment I heard a guitar and – even I don't know how – I knew it must be Jasper. I looked up to see I was correct, Jasper was in his usual spot playing his guitar, I crossed the street to see him. He smiled and stopped playing.

"Alice! How did it go?" He asked.

I finally got a glimpse of what he was wearing, dark fitted jeans with checked pattern top and grey comfortable looking scruffy shoes– I remembered that for later for some crazy reason. I was obsessed with clothes.

"Hello Jasper. It was good. Totty – the lady who runs it – was really scary though." Jasper smiled when I said that making a lock of blonde hair fall down in front of his face. He flicked it aside.

"That's great. We should go out to celebrate!" He seemed exited. He was so nice to me!

"I'd love to! You probably know this place a little better than me, so where should we go?" I looked around for somewhere.

"How about I take you for a drink at Flora's? It's a bar but it's not scabby. It's just around the corner so could you meet me there?" He smiled.

"Sounds perfect, when should I meet you?" I was so excited, a super good looking guy was asking little old _me _out!

"About seven o'clock sound good?" He looked at his watch, it was five thirty now.

"Great, I'll see you there Jasper." I said dropping another cent in his hat.

He smiled his breath-taking smile and continued to play his guitar.

I got home and put my designs and clothes away. I already felt so at home in my cosy little apartment.

I got a call as soon as I put my bags down.

"Alice! I'm just outside come and take a look at your new scooter!" Tom said! I'd almost completely forgotten.

"Tom that's brilliant, I'll be down in a second!" I put my phone down and ran downstairs.

Tom was just outside with a white moped. He waved his arms like a fancy hostess on a game show.

"Ta da!" He laughed when I jumped up and down and squealed a little, it was perfect!

"Tom it's amazing! Thank you!" I walked over and touched the handles. "Oh how much did you want for it?"

"Well Katy was only looking for about fiftey five dollars, it's a bit old you see. But I'll take whatever and pay the rest for you if you want!" Tom was to nice, it was crazy.

"No no, it's fine I have the money somewhere!" I ran back up to my apartment and rummaged around for my savings sock.

I ran back down and handed Tom the money.

"Brilliant, I'll see you around then." He handed me the keys and helmet and waved out the side of his cab when he drove away.

I looked at my watch it was six so I went upstairs and had a quick shower. By about quarter to seven I was ready in my floral silk dress skinny jeans and high heals to match. I took a deep breath.

_It's not a date, we're just two friends meeting up for a drink…_

I tried to tell myself.

I grabbed the keys and helmet and went down the stairs, Rosalie and Emmett had just got back from a date Rosalie had been telling me they were going to go on, and from the way they were plastered to each other I guessed it went well.

I closed my door and they jumped.

"Oh! Um, hello Alice." Rosalie was a little embarrassed but Emmett seemed fine with the fact I'd caught them playing tonsil tennis.

"Hello Rosalie, Hello Emmett." I smiled pretending I hadn't seen anything. I walked past and carried on, If I didn't hurry up I'd be late!

I drove past Bella's café and looked for Flora's bar. It was small with a large glass window at the front, you had to walk into a little doorway were adverts for concerts and sales acted more like a wallpaper. Jasper stood outside looking more like a model every time I saw him.

Now he was wearing the same fitted jeans but with a white t-shirt and grey waist coat.

I parked near were jasper waited and hoped off, I bet I had series helmet hair now!

I walked over to Jasper.

"Alice, I'm glad you made it!" Jasper smiled.

"of course I did!" why would I want to get out of meeting up with the super cute guy who lives in the flat across?

We went inside and went to sit in a corner, Jasper got us some drinks. The atmosphere in this place was amazing! Jasper seemed to know nearly everyone and some people had instruments and were quietly jamming to themselves or friends.

After a few more rounds of drinks me and Jasper were quiet giggly! Jasper was trying to touch his nose with his tongue and I was just laughing.

We decided it may be time to stumble on home, We got outside and I started to push my scooter along until Jasper did it for me. _Such a gentleman… _I sighed.

We helped each other up the stairs once Jasper parked my scooter up on the sidewalk and chained it to a post.

We were outside our apartment doors and still had our arms around each other.

"I should probably go." I said, it sounded a little slurred.

"Okay nighty night, Alice." He pulled me into a proper hug and we stayed like that for an immeasurable moment. He eventually pulled away and then my heart almost stopped, he leaned down and pressed his lips to my cheek. I swear I could have had a heart attack!

He stepped back and went to unlock his door. I was still frozen to the spot. He unlocked his door and turned to look at me again. He smiled and turned tripping and nearly falling over. I l couldn't help but laugh.

"Night." He said and closed his door.

"Night." I laughed.

**Hope you love it! Thank you all for your amazing reviews. It can only get better and I have a very touching chapter coming up next! Keep reading! **

**Love TheMonsterUnderYourBed x**


	3. Our Stories

I was sitting on a park bench with my headphones in listening to _Lenka Anything I'm not. _

I laughed at the first line. _'I will never be, never ever be tall.' _It sounded like me!

I started to think about my life in New York. I'd only been here about two weeks but I already felt like I'd been here a life time.

I felt like I had another family!

Rosalie and Bella were like sisters and Edward and Emmett felt like older brothers, they often had jokey arguments about who was stronger or faster. From Emmetts size you'd think he's win. But Edward was quiet strong himself.

There was Carlisle and Esme they were literally like parents to me! Esme was so loving and caring and Carlisle was always there to talk to and was great for advice.

Then there was Jasper, my…_what was jasper to me? _

He wasn't my boyfriend of, he'd kissed my cheek once after we met up for drinks. And of course he wasn't like a brother, none crushed over their brother like this!

I was interrupted when I saw Esme walk up to me with Carlisle and Renesmee.

"Hello Alice!" She hugged me.

"Hello Esme! How are you all?" I smiled at Carlisle who returned it.

"We're fine, we just took Renesmee to the park, Isn't that right sweetie?" She picked her up.

"Carlisle chased me!" She giggled, Carlisle ruffled her hair, she was quiet intelligent for a four year old!

I laughed. "Awh it's sounds fun, How are you doing Carlisle?"

"I'm good thank you Alice, It's good to get out of the hospital to be honest. And how are you?" He has a lovely accent, it was quiet British, he'd moved to America to get into bigger hospitals.

"That's good, I'm okay thanks. Tired because I've been working for Totty a lot so now I'm out for some inspiration and fresh air!" I said, holding Renesmee's little hand.

"Well we'd better get going before Renesmee gets hungry." Esme kissed her hair and put her down. I hugged her and then Carlisle, Renesmee kissed my cheek and giggled.

I sat back down and started to draw in my little sketch pad, I drew a lot of different clothes.

I saw a man laying down on the large space of grass in front of me, I recognised the hat. Jasper.

I giggled and got up to go and say hello.

As I got closer I heard him humming to himself, I felt bad disturbing him so I sat down next to him. He opened his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Alice!" He sat up and put an arm around me.

"Hey Jasper!" I put both arms around him.

We stayed sat on the grass and listened to music on my ipod. We liked pretty much the same stuff.

Pretty soon it started to get colder and me and Jasper agreed to go back to our apartments.

"Hey, are you doing anything later?" He asked as I unlocked my door.

"No, why?" I turned around and smiled.

"Well there's something I want to show you." He looked up and I wondered what he could possibly want to show me.

"Okay." I was always up to meeting up with Jasper, I felt better when I had him near me as odd as that sounds.

"Give me five minuets." He smiled and turned around. "oh, and bring a jacket." He winked at me.

_Damn he's so cute! _

I ran into my apartment and grabbed the first jacket I could find, my favourite denim one, I looked in the mirror and checked my hair and make-up. I was just putting on some lip stick when Jasper knocked on my door.

I opened it and he had his guitar slung over one shoulder and was casually leaning against the door frame. My heart skipped a beat.

"Shall we?" He asked motioning out the door. I walked out and locked my door, I started to walk to the stairs to go down when he gently grabbed my arm.

"Wrong way." He smiled and pulled me towards the stairs to go up.

"Where are we going?" I was curious.

"You'll see." Was his reply.

We got to Bella and Edwards floor which was one away from the top floor, he pulled me up to the top floor and to a little doorway. He opened it and turned to see my face. Behind it was some stairs which could only lead to-

"The roof?" I asked him.

He didn't answer just pulled me up the little stairs which creaked a bit.

When we got to the top the sight was breath-taking. The stars were so bright and there were billions of them tonight, there was a full moon tonight and it looked more like a scene from a film. I looked out to the sights of New York.

Jasper casually walked to sit on the little edge, I went to sit next to him. I knew looking down probably wasn't a good idea but I couldn't help it. Cars and taxis seemed more like ants. I gulped.

"You get used to it." He smiled looking out over New York. My eyes were fixed to his face.

He absent mindedly started to play a few notes.

"So, what do you think of New York Alice?" He looked at me a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"It's breath taking." I said looking out over the City Skyline.

"Yeah." He agreed looking down at his feet. "What brought you to New York then?" He looked up again.

"um, I've been into fashion for years but never found anywhere back home in Biloxi-"

"Mississippi?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled back at him. "Anyway, my auntie had a flat she didn't want anymore and offered it to me." I looked at him. He asked more questions about my childhood and I even found myself describing the time me and my sister were playing by a creek and I almost fell in.

When I was finished describing my long line of childhood pets I realised I was the only one talking.

"So, now you know my story. What's yours?" I smiled a little. I was generally curious to know about him.

"I'm not sure you'd want to know." He wasn't smiling.

"I do. I'm quiet curious actually." I smiled at him in encouragement.

"Well I was born in Houston Texas. My Mum was very kind but my Dad was strict and obsessed with work. I often suspected something was wrong with them, I could hear them argue about me nearly every night. My dad loved the idea of me joining the Army, so when I was sixteen I ran away from home." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I realised my mouth was hanging open a little, I snapped it shut. "I went to live with my uncle on his farm in New Orleans and then when I was eighteen I went on and travelled around for a bit, I went to Washington and New Jersey and Chicago. I was in Chicago and I decided to try my luck as a musician, I was okay I got a few gigs here and there and made a few bucks busking. Then I did this one gig and I met a girl called Maria." He almost hissed the name. "She was nice at first, her Dad owned a bar I worked at for a little while. Then she took me to meet some _friends_ of hers."

He sighed and looked back at me. "The next bits not to nice." He warned, I didn't say anything but he carried on. "It turned out Maria was involved in the drugs trade, we were all hanging out in the bar and Maria pulls out a spliff she took a drag and handed it to me. From the first breath of it I was hooked, I took more and more and then pretty soon I was a complete addict. I'd beat up people for no reason and I was in hospital with bar fight injuries." He looked at his arm and I followed his gaze, I noticed the scars criss-crossing his arm.

"oh Jasper." I sighed, I wanted to erase them all, erase his bad past. He carried on his story.

"One night I was done with my shift and this guy called Peter came in, we got chatting and it turned out he was a pretty nice guy. I kind of assumed he was into drugs because most people in this place were. I offered him a spliff and he seemed honestly disgusted, he tried to convince me that I didn't need it and I got pretty mad at him I almost threw him out of the bar. I went to Maria and she told me people like him were the disgusting ones - the ones who didn't know how to live. But Peter did seem truly nice, I fought with Maria over that and soon we started to fight a lot. I was about twenty and still at the bar, I was almost to the point of depression all I would do if I wasn't working at the bar was smoke weed at play my guitar. Then one night Peter came back, he convinced me life here wasn't worth living at that he could help me, this timehe convinced me and without looking back I left Maria and the bar. I travelled with Peter and he got me help, I haven't touched drugs in years! Then when I was twenty one I came to New York and Peter met a girl called Charlotte, they're married now and I see them from time-to-time." I smiled now, it was good to know he was okay.

"A couple of weeks before you came here Maria came to find me, she tried to convince me to come back to the bar but I stayed here, every time I even think about setting foot back in that place I feel sick." I looked it, I wanted to keep his mind of that place.

"But you're alright now! You don't need that place anymore, you have your music and friends and…me." I trailed off almost silent at the end. He smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm fine now." He reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair off my face. My heart betrayed me and I felt it speed up, I was pretty sure you could probably hear it.

"So now you know my story." He kept his eyes on mine.

"I'm glad I know now, I wish I'd have met you earlier. I should've helped you!" I don't know why I said that, it just hurt! The though t of Jasper being hurt and alone and depressed, it hurt _me_!

"How? There's nothing you could've done Alice, but I'm glad you're worried. It's nice to know someone cares." He put his hand on the top of my arm.

"Of course I care." I said, almost in-audibly.

Jasper started to lean closer to me, I felt his nose brush mine, you could definitely hear my heart now. I bliked and pulled away when I splat of water hit my forehead. I looked up and a few more hit me, it started to rain.

I remembered the weather forecast on the radio _'Heavy showers around nine o'clock'_.

"Let's get inside before we get soaked!" Jasper suggested. I didn't want to ruin my clothes or get to ill to work.

"Good idea!" I agreed, we ran inside and back to out apartments. We laughing at each other, Jasper shook his hair and little splats went everywhere.

We both looked at each other again and I instantly got lost in his eyes again. This time when he leaned closer to me there was no rain to disturb us. His lips brushed mine and put my hands around his neck and locked them in his hair.

We both pulled away and I wasn't the only one who's breathing was heavy, without thinking about it I pulled him towards my apartment and opened the door I pulled him in locked myself to him again.

**Haha cut off before the good bit awwh! XD **

**Anyway with Jaspers story I kind of kept it like his story in twilight, well some of it!**

**So yeah hope you liked it! Keep reading, I love to hear what people think! **

**Love TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **


	4. Panic

I woke up when my alarm went off, lazily I hit the button to make it stopped and then realised the hand draped over me, smiling at the memories. I could have stayed lying there all day, but I had a meeting with Totty so I had to get up.

I rummaged around for some clothes and, deciding on some jeggings a dress and heels, I went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. I might as well grab breakfast on the way to work, I write Jasper a note saying

_Gone to work, I'll see you later! Make yourself at home love Alice x _

I went back to my room, Jasper was still asleep, and left the note n the table next to him and went to work.

I had a happy spring in my step today and grabbed a coffee at Bella's café and she noticed my extra happiness, I told her what happened and she jumped up and down with me. I had to get going then.

I pushed open the door to _Totty Rose_ and walked up to Esme.

"Good morning!" I beamed.

"Good morning Alice, You seem awfully happy today!" As much as I loved Esme I felt embarrassed telling her.

"It just feels like one of those days." I said.

Esme called Totty and said it was okay to see her.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Totty said in her usual the-whole world-revolves-around-me-and-my-dog voice.

"Good morning Totty." I wouldn't let her ruin my happy mood.

"Yes, anyway. I have a favour to ask you." She placed a large gold bowl on the floor and her dog got up from her bed and wondered over, Totty stood back again.

"Well, at the end of every month I hold a fashion show to show some of my workers potential and one designer has…_dropped out_. So I was wondering if you could do it instead." I noticed the _dropped out _bit. Esme has told me Totty is usually strict and if she had the slightest suspicion you were 'slacking' there was a good chance you would also _drop out. _

"The end of the month? But today is the sixteenth!" I panicked, how much could she want me to make?

"I know its a little short notice, I just need about ten outfits by the thirtieth." She made it sound easy.

"Can you do it Alice?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do my best." I really wanted to impress Totty.

"Good, They can be on anything preferably something that shows you as a designer. Oh, and it's all female wear." She got up again and handed me a sheet telling me the time and date of the show.

"So, that's all I look forward to seeing your collection Alice."

I left her office and felt like crying. _How the hell was I supposed to make ten outfits in fifteen days?_

"Alice what's wrong?" Esme bought me out of my panicking.

"Totty wants me to make ten outfits for the end of the month show." I looked at her eyes and she saw my panic.

"Oh dear." She looked down. "Come with me."

She pulled me to a large room, three of the walls were a pale green colour and one had a flowery wall paper. There were lines of sewing machines and manikins scattered about the room.

"This is the sewing room, you can use it anytime you want. The other designers do, the fabric and thread is through there." She pointed to a door on the right of the room. "There's also a coffee room through the door there." She turned and pointed to a door behind us. "And you can come and see my anytime you want." She smiled, kissed my cheek and walked off.

I went into the fabric and thread room it was amazing, the colours faded from reds to oranges to yellows to green to blue and it went on and on.

I sat down on a stool in the corner of the room and thought about what I could do my collection on, my thoughts kept drifting to one thing though. Jasper.

**Yay! Sorry it's been waaaay to long! I kind of hit one of those creative walls, I'm okay though. I sat down played my ukulele for a while, met up with some people and went on holiday so yeah, I'm all healed! ;D **

**Love TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **


	5. Twist and Shout

It was about six in the morning and I'd spent all night in the sewing room at Totty Rose. I had a little cry at one point because I spent an hour drawing and redrawing just _one _outfit. For some reason, I just couldn't draw anything, I wrecked my brain for hours but nothing came out. So tired and fed up I sped back to my apartment on my little scooter and walked to my apartment feeling exhausted.

I had a shower and changed into some skinny jeans, an 'I NY' on it – a present from my little sister on the day I moved – and an over sized open denim top over the top. It was comfy.

I made myself some noodles and then flopped down on the sofa for a nap.

I'm not sure at what point I fell asleep but I woke up when Jasper lightly shook my arm.

"Alice?" He asked. _Jasper._ I sighed. Then I realised.

"Jasper!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. _Why was I so awake now?_

"Hey there." Jasper laughed.

His hair was a little damp, so I guess he took a shower, plus his guitar was on his back so he must have been out busking.

"I'm so sorry I left you!" I apologised. " I had to go to Totty Rose and then she's asked me to create an _entire ten piece _collection by the end of the _month!_ I need a miracle! I spent most of last night redrawing _one _outfit! What am I supposed to do? I just can't think of anything I just-" Jasper stopped my frantic panicking by pressing his lips to mine. "First of all, breath." He laughed, I inhaled deeply feeling my lungs expand and retract when I breathed out again. "Second, don't panic." I tried to calm down and found it easy when looking into his deep eyes, but hard when he wound his arms around my waist. "And third, forget it." He smiled. _What?_ Is he crazy?

"Jasper." I sighed confused. "How can I forget? I can't just drop this and do It the night before!" My stomach twisted at the thought. Jasper chuckled. "Trust me, whenever I feel I can't paint anymore I just relax, forget, take a break and before I know it, I'm painting again!" He smiled, I tried to return it. "Trust me." He tried again. "Okay." I sighed. "So how do I forget?" I asked, no matter how much I tried not to think about the monster of a task on my shoulders my mind found a way to it. "Come with me." He smiled and slid one hand down to mine, he squeezed it before leading me out of the apartment.

I sighed, my clothes were creased and my hair and make-up were a mess but I was still buzzing from his touch so I followed.

When we got outside I checked my watch for the time. It was ten to six! I must have slept for ages!

He lead me down the busy New York streets to a beaten up old chevy truck. "Is this yours?" I asked, you seriously wouldn't expect a car like _this _in New York. "Yep." He smiled, no shame in his voice. "My uncle gave it to me back when I worked for him, it's not the best looking truck I'll admit. But, it get's me where I need to go." He turned to me and smiled.

He walked forward to the truck and opened the passenger door for me. "M'lady." He bowed a little and helped me into the creaky truck, I turned almost as red as the faded paint.

Jasper got in and fiddled with the radio, it turned on. Something I wasn't really expecting to be honest.

We were driving for a few minuets, I eagerly lapped in all the surroundings. We pulled onto a little gravel road which lead into a wide field, there were a few clumps of people around the wide grass area. The sun was abut and hour away from setting. "Here we are." Jasper smiled. He opened the small window at the back of the cab and then got out, he came around my side and helped me out and then into the back of the truck, he got a blanket out of the cab of the truck. I pulled my bug eye glasses out of my bag - which I'd quickly grabbed earlier – as well as my trust camera.

We lay in the back of the truck taking silly pictures of Jasper and me and the brilliant sun, which was just starting to show signs of setting , when one of my favourite songs started to play on the radio. I gasped when _The Beatles twist and shout _started. "You like The Beatles?" Jasper asked smiling. I nodded eagerly. "My Dad got me into them when I was little." I smiled at the memories of this song, of dancing around the garden with my sister.

Jasper hopped out of the back and I heard the music get louder. Japser danced around the side of the truck and got back onto the back with me, he pulled me up and I laughed as he started dancing. I moved with him shaking and singing along.

All my cares and fears left the planet and I just shook them all out with Jasper. I felt like a little girl again, just letting my arms and legs do what they want and not caring who was watching.

When it finished we took more pictures and then it started to get dark. Surprisingly it wasn't to cold but I was grateful for the blanket Jasper provided, all the families had left now so it was just me and Jasper…alone…

He ruined my fantasies briefly when he quickly hopped out again but returned seconds later with some small tea light candles and matches. "Don't ask why there in my glove compartment." He laughed, I joined in. He scattered the candles around the trunk and on the roof then lit them and pulled his guitar out the cab, the radio was off now.

He started to run his fingers over the guitar, tuning it a little then playing a little. "Jasper?" I asked bringing him out of whatever trance he was in. "Hmm?" He lifted his head up to me. "Can you play me a song?" I asked. "Of Course." His smile touched his ears. He started to play _coffee break_ by _forever the sickest kids. _It was a great song. He sang as well. I had to take pictures on my phone and camera, I wanted to take this moment with me wherever I went.

The last note lingered in the night air. I had Goosebumps, it was so beautiful. I threw myself at Jasper and attacked his lips. He was surprised at first but I soon felt his lips move with mine. We kissed for a while and soon we were gasping for breath under the blanket. "I think we should go back to my place." Jasper whispered into my ear, his voice husky. I smiled. "Great idea." I agreed.

We blew out the candles and rolled the blanket up before hopping into the small chevy again. Jasper held mine my hand while he drove.

We were in the city again and driving along a road with a zebra crossing, there didn't appear to be anyone crossing right now so Jasper didn't stop. Suddenly a woman with long black hair jumped into the road, trying to cross. Jasper braked suddenly and I flew forward before being flung back again, I was alright and the woman seemed startled but alright, I couldn't really tell under the thick sun glasses she wore which covered most of her face , but she finished crossing alright, her shocking red lips in a straight line.

I looked at Jasper and he was staring intensely after the woman. His hands gripped the steering wheel. "Jasper?" I asked scared. He snapped out of it and looked at me, his eyes still looked a little shocked and angry but at least he wasn't unconscious or worse! "I'm sorry." He apologized. I placed my hand on his cheek, he nuzzled into it before carrying on home.

I could still feel the strange energy coming off of Jasper as we drove. We walked to our floor hand in hand. Jasper was fine when we reached the door. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. He started to kiss from my jaw, down my neck and along my collar bone. My hands looped around his neck and his slid down to my waist then started to run my top up a little. I moaned quietly.

I jumped when I heard Bella and Edward's voices.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, she sounded worried.

"Positive." Edward answered. "I don't know whether to tell him though."

They came up the stairs to see me and Jasper together, Edward had a sleeping Renesmee in his arms. "Oh." Bella jumped a little. She then took in mine and Jaspers intimate position, We pulled ourselves apart. Jasper awkwardly cleared his throat while I pulled my top back down . Bella looked at me with a slightly evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Hello Bella, Edward." I nodded to each of them. Bella smiled. "Hello Alice. How was your evening?" She asked, I blushed. "Great, me and jasper just went out in his truck. How about yours?" My voice was still quiet and embarrassed. "Great, We went to see New moon - Renesmee has a thing for Jacob." We both giggled. I looked at Jasper and Edward as they were to quiet, they were looking intensely at each other. Like they were having a conversation with no words.

"Well we'd better get Renesmee to bed." Bella's voice sounded worried again. "Okay, goodnight." They both said goodnight before carrying on up the stairs. I turned to Jasper.

He was staring after Edward and Bella. I kissed just shy of his lips, he turned back to me and we were joined again. It was hard for him to open the door his apartment because I kept running my hands all over him and making him shudder with pleasure.

He lead me into his apartment but didn't turn on any lights just lead me to his room.

A perfect way to end a perfect eveining…

**Uh oh what's that I smell? A hint trouble, with a mix of emotions and…chocolate fudge brownies!? Yay!! See you I'm off for some chocolate chunks o love! XD**

**Anyway Twist and shout are amazing songs and I'm thinking about posting a 'songs that inspired me' bit at the end when I'm finished writing this so you can see the strange mix of music that keeps my fingers typing away **** TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **


End file.
